nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Adventure
Kirby's Adventure (remade as ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land '' for the Game Boy Advance) is a platforming video game for the NES home console. The game is the first and only Kirby video game to be released on the NES. The game was later released on the Wii's Virtual Console for 500 points. The objective of the game is to reach the end of the level, by inhaling enemies and solving the relatively easy puzzles. This game also marks the first appearance of Kirby's wonderful ability to steal enemies' powers by eating them. Plot At the beginning of the game, Kirby awakes to find that all of the citizens of Dream Land have lost the ability to dream. Before this event occurred, dreams were composed through the Dream Spring and through the Star Rod. Kirby visited the location and found the antagonistic King Dedede swimming in the spring's waters. Kirby eventually found that the Star Rod had been broken by King Dedede; and that he had handed it over to all of his equally evil friends. So, it was Kirby's obligation to seek the lost pieces of the Star Rod by fighting Dedede's evil friends. Gameplay As almost all Kirby titles, Kirby's Adventure once again returns to the platforming gaming genre. To progress through each level, you must walk or fly your way to the end of each level. Each level has plenty of sub-levels as well, and to end a sub-level you must enter a door that will take you to the next sub-level. In each world, there are a number of bosses that Kirby must conquer, each one with its own unique ways to attack. As in most games, you take damage if an enemy or obstacle touches the protagonist. In this game, Kirby has a total of 6 health bars, each attack to him taking one away. Thankfully, no attacks are able to take more than one health bar away. Simply one of the more unique aspects of the game was the fact that you could actually inhale enemies and steal or copy their powers if they had any. This feature, as stated in the first paragraph of this article, is new to the series, and has since been one of the hallmarks of it. There are a whopping 26 different abilities that Kirby can copy, though he can only use one at a time. For example, if you have the needle ability, and see an enemy with the UFO ability, then you'd have to get rid of your needle ability for the UFO ability. As expected, these unique abilities are often used to solve puzzles that, without the ability, cannot be solved. The abilities are also very helpful while fighting bosses as well, and will greatly increase your chances of beating him (and will happen more quickly as well). Worlds #Vegetable Valley #Ice Cream Island #Butter Building #Grape Garden #Yogurt Yard #Orange Ocean #Rainbow Resort #The Fountain of Dreams Copy Ability *Beam *Crash *Cutter *Hammer *Parasol *Fire *Freeze *Ice *Light *Mike *Burning *Spark *Stone *Sword *Throw *Tornado *Needle *Hi-Jump *Backdrop *Laser *UFO *Wheel *Sleep *Star Rod *Mix Mini-games In the game there are three mini -ames that the player can participate in, including Crane Fever, Quick Draw ,and Egg Catcher. Once you complete the game you'll be given the ability to play the bosses in the mini -ame mode. Crane Fever "Use the buttons to move the crane and try to get a Kirby! A big one's hard to get, but worth it!" - Game description The goal of this game is to use a crane and grab the pink Kirbies below, with each one varying in the amount of points you'll come in possession of. Once your crane is above the target, you'll have to press A and keep your hand on it until it reaches the plush toy, then release to make it grab. Quick Draw "When the enemy draws, press the A Button! If you press it too soon, you get a penalty!" - Game description Here, you have to do what it says and press A at the right time. There is a countdown, and after it the enemy will draw. You have to press the button after the countdown finishes (or get a penalty - get two and you lose the game) and before the enemy draws (or you get whacked out of the screen and. once again, lose the game). Egg Catcher "Press the buttons to make Kirby's mouth open! Try to eat eggs -- but not bombs!" - Game description You're dropped into a wrestling arena, where King Dedede will be waiting to throw you some eggs and bombs. Press and hold A (or B) to keep Kirby's mouth open and swallow the eggs and NOT the bombs. If you do swallow one, you lose the game. Official Descriptions Virtual Console (Wii) Kirby makes his mark on Virtual Console! Not everything is well in Dream Land. For some mysterious reason, the Dream Spring, a magical well that is the reservoir for all the dreams of the citizens of Dream Land, is no longer working. Everyone is being subjected to their worst nightmares every time they go to sleep. Upon reaching the Dream Spring, Kirby finds out that evil King Dedede has stolen the Star Rod, thus depriving Dream Land of the magical energy that feeds its spring. Using 20 unique tricks and your ability to steal your enemies' powers by swallowing them, you'll have to make your way through a horrific land filled with all kinds of nightmares. Recover the broken pieces of the Star Rod, and everyone in Dream Land will sleep peacefully once again. If you fail, the citizens of Dream Land will be subjected to a lifetime of terrible nightmares. Trivia Kirby won "Best Hero" in the 1993 Nintendo Power Awards for his appearance in Kirby's Adventure. External links * Kirby's Adventure at Nintendo.com * Kirby's Adventure at Virtual Console Reviews Category:1993 video games Category:Kirby games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, NES) Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Online games Category:HAL Laboratory games